Heartbeat
by astia morichan
Summary: Sang mantan Nuke-nin- Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak mengenal kata cinta. Tapi saat ia kembali ke Konoha untuk melapor pada Hokage, Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat. SasuHina. Warning ! Craick Pair. Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat**

 **T**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **One Shot**

 **Warn! Typoss, OOC, Craick Pair, Ga suka? Minggat!**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **a/n : Hanya sepenggal keisengan. Ini pendek. Di tulis karena saya kangen SasuHina. Wkwk. Ada yang kangen tulisan gue ga? Wkwk. Elah. Ga ada faedahnya sih emang kangenin gue wkwk**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nuke-nin_ adalah seorang pemberontak. Penjahat buronan yang di incar setiap desa. Tidak ada yang bagus dari kata itu. Inti dari seorang nuke-nin yaitu di cap buruk di dunia ninja. Sekali pun seorang _nuke-nin_ seperti Uchiha Sasuke sudah menyelamatkan dunia saat perang shinobi ke empat melawan Madara, keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu tetap di cap buruk. Semua orang bahkan selalu takut saat berpapasan dengannya.

Sebagai penyelamat dunia, Sasuke hanya menjalani hukuman sebentar. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk melindungi desa dari luar. Tidak ingin menjadi bagian dalam, dimana _nakama-nya_ berkumpul. Bagi Sasuke yang menjadi keturunan terakhir, ia tetap tidak mempunyai tempat berpulang. Jika ia pulang ke mansion besar Uchiha, itu sama saja dengan mengolok-olok dirinya. Karena hanya tinggal Sasuke saja yang berada di rumah itu. Maka dari itu Sasuke memilih mengemban misi ke luar desa. Ia datang ke Konoha hanya untuk melapor. Seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi Shinobi di dalam desa saja? Kau itu Shinobi Rank A, Sasuke." Hatake Kakashi selaku Hokage menghela napas kasar, setelah mendengar laporan yang sudah Sasuke berikan. Bukan karena laporan yang Sasuke berikan kabar buruk. Ia hanya lelah melihat muridnya itu harus menjadi shinobi yang mengintai nuke-nin di luaran sana. Potensi Sasuke itu luar biasa. Kakashi hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak berniat membangun klanmu lagi? Menikah contohnya. Dengan Sakura-chan." Uchiha Sasuke kembali mendengus tak suka. Pasalnya Kakashi kembali mengungit Sakura. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas jika ia tidak menyukai si surai pink. Sasuke tidak ingin di cap sebagai perebut kekasih sahabatnya. Walau memang Sakura belum resmi menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Kalau begitu aku pamit, Hokage-sama." Sasuke membungkuk hormat pada Kakashi. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kembali beradu mulut dengan mantan gurunya itu. Sasuke sudah lelah. Mungkin ia akan berkeliling sejenak di Konoha, setelah itu ia akan kembali mengawasi Desa Iwagakure.

"Apa yang aku katakan itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Kemudian berbalik. Berjalan ke arah pintu, dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri di ruangan besar itu.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Jika Kakashi sudah mengingatkan Sasuke dengan wanita, maka ia hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Apalagi saat Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk menikah. Baginya itu sangat konyol. Jika ia memang di haruskan menikah, Uchiha terakhir ini hanya ingin dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Sasuke tidak ingin sembarang menikahi wanita. Sekali pun ia sering melakukan _one-night stand_ dengan beberapa wanita, tapi untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati, Sasuke tidak ingin salah pilih. Harus rasa cinta yang mendasari ikatan suci itu, dan Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengalami perasaaan cinta yang selalu di rasakan semua orang.

Seperti kata Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika kau jatuh cinta, maka jantungmu akan berdebar dua kali lipat. Wajahmu akan memanas sendirinya. Otakmu serasa kosong saat melihat sang gadis pujaan, dan kau akan melakukan apapun demi gadis itu.

Tapi selama Sasuke hidup, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal itu. Baginya afeksi dan _euforia_ cinta tidak pernah hadir. Ketika ia melakukan _one night stand_ saja, itu karena wanita lah yang menggoda dirinya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tapi sekarang. Detik ini. Uchiha Sasuke merasakannya.

"Ah.. I-iittaii.." Suara ringisan kecil terdengar bersamaan dengan tubrukan pada dada bidang Sasuke. Suara gadis itu terdengar merdu bagaikan semilir angin musim semi. Dan suara itu juga yang mampu membuat jantungnya berpacu liar. Apalagi saat onyx itu menangkap satu sosok gadis berperawakan mungil dengan surai indigo yang tergerai indah. Tubuhnya pendek, dengan badan proposional. Pakaian yang di pakai gadis itu sangat sexy di mata Sasuke. Sungguh. Hanya dengan melihat balutan fabrik berwarna tulang susu yang melekat di tubuh bagian atas, dan juga celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha mulus tanpa cacat mengugah selera di hadapan Sasuke. Pemandangan di depannya mampu membuat Sasuke kalang kabut, karena jantungnya tidak dapat ia kontrol dengan baik.

"E-eh.. S-s-sasuke-san... M-maaf aku t-tidak sengaja.." Gadis itu terbata saat sadar siapa yang sudah ia tabrak. Kemudian membungkuk penuh hormat dan juga takut.

"A-apa kau terluka?" Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan juga takut. Sasuke tidak dapat menafsirkan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Lidahnya serasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata umpatan untuk gadis itu. Sasuke seakan terhipnotis dengan gadis cantik di depannya.

"S-sasuke-san?" Suara merdu kembali mengalun. Membuat Sasuke menutup mata. Sekaligus berpikir, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahu namanya? Seingat Sasuke, ia tidak kenal dengan si surai indigo.

Sasuke terdiam. Manik onyxnya menilik penuh selidik. Membuat si surai indigo menunduk takut saat di tatap seperti itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan jika cakra gadis itu tidak stabil. Mungkin gadis itu memang ketakutan terhadap Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?" Kali ini, Sasuke sukses melantunkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tersendat di tenggorokan.

"H-hyuuga Hinata. K-kita satu akademi dulu, Sasuke-san." Hinata masih terbata. Rasa takut masih meliputi dirinya. Sungguh. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka mengobrol lagi. Saat pertama kali adalah ketika Hinata menolong Sasuke di perang dunia ke empat dulu.

"Hyuuga..." Sasuke berujar pelan. Tangan terulur, menarik dagu si surai indigo agar menatap ke arahnya. Si surai raven bisa melihat jika Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menahan kegugupan, saat kedua manik saling menyelami satu sama lain. Jujur saja, jantung Sasuke masih berdetak dengan keras. Tidak beraturan. Tapi ia menyukai sensasi ini. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata. Di matanya, gadis itu benar-benar menarik.

"S-sa-sasuke-san..." Gadis itu mencicit kecil. Bibirnya terlihat basah karena sudah di gigit. Dan hal itu menimbulkan desiran aneh bagi Sasuke. Bibir ranum itu menggodanya untuk di kecup.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya berdehem kecil. Kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak menarik pinggang gadis itu dalam gerakan cepat. Hingga tubuh Hinata sudah berada di dalam pelukan sang Uchiha. Wajah mereka pun hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

"S-sa-sasu-ke-san.. A-a-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Hinata kembali terbata. Tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi nihil. Tubuh pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan melepaskannya. Jujur. Hinata takut jika ada yang melihat posisi mereka. Mereka sedang berada di sudut komplek yang akan terhubung dengan komplek mansion Hyuuga. Jika ada yang melihat keadaan ini, pasti akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Hinata..." Suara bariton Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Amethysnya menatap onyx pria itu lagi. Sekarang, Hinata sadar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa merasakan terpaan napas beraroma mint menggoda yang menguar dari tubuh mantan _nuke-nin_ itu. Dan entah kenapa, Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, saat Sasuke sengaja menerpakan napas hangat di permukaan wajah sang Hyuuga.

"Apa kau yang menolongku saat itu?" Sasuke kembali menipiskan jarak. Hingga kedua hidung saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ia tahu, jika aliran cakra gadis itu semakin tidak stabil. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Hinata. Membuat lintasan ingatan kejadian memenuhi _neuron_ saraf. Hinata sangat gugup, dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Sama seperti saat itu. Sasuke ingat bagaimana Hinata menolongnya ketika perang selesai.

"Y-ya. B-bisakah k-kau melepaskanku?" Aroma lavender menyeruak memasuki indera penciuman Sasuke. Ah. Sial. Hinata benar-benar menggoda birahi dan akal sehatnya. Kali ini, biarkan Sasuke percaya satu hal. Ia percaya jika perasaan ini adalah cinta.

"Tidak akan. Menikahlah denganku Hyuuga." Amethys terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan sepihak uchiha terakhir itu. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyum menawan yang mampu membuat Hinata mengerjap kecil di antara kekagetannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak terima penolakan." Dan sebelum Hinata sempat membuka suara, bibirnya di klaim oleh bibir pria itu. Sasuke menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman kecil penuh penyampaian yang mampu membuat Hinata menutup mata. Menikmati sensasi aneh menggelitik saat lidah panas Sasuke membelai rongga mulut. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Hinata, ia hanya tahu satu hal dari ciuman itu. Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

 **FIN!**

 **Sumpah ini gaje beutt. Wkwk**

 **Iseng aja buat canon. Jarang kan aku tu buat canon wkwk**

 **morichan**


	2. Chapter 2

Pernah berpikir apa arti kata jatuh cinta? Bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata cinta itu ibarat napas yang memberinya kehidupan dan semangat untuk maju. Ia mendambakan sosok si kuning konoha - Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi sayang, si surai pirang itu tidak akan pernah melirik ke arah Hinata sedikit pun.

Berbeda dengan sosok yang sama sekali tidak pernah Hinata sangka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan _nuke-nin_ yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia bersama sang sahabat. Pria pemilik _sharingan_ satu-satunya itu bersikeras ingin meminang Hinata. Meminta gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

Demi Tuhan! Permintaan Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka berbincang benar-benar konyol. Hinata itu tidak mengenal Sasuke sama sekali. Berbincang pun mungkin hanya sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah saja.

"A-a-apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup. Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna saat sadar jika barusan Sasuke menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Seorang gadis culun seperti Hinata di cium oleh _nuke-ni_ n tampan yang di gilai wanita. Hinata yakin jika Sakura melihatnya, gadis bersurai pink itu akan iri.

"Menikah denganku." Sasuke kembali berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya. Membuat jantung Hinata kembali berdetak tak tentu arah. Padahal selama ini ia hanya berdebar untuk Naruto. Tapi sekarang, jantungnya itu mengkhianati perasaan cinta suci yang ia yakini.

"S-sasuke-san.. K-kau pasti sedang mabuk." Hinata menundukkan wajah. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga. Sungguh, ia enggan menatap manik onyx sekelam malam milik Sasuke yang seolah memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Apa napasku bau dengan _sake_ , Hyuuga?" Sasuke sengaja menerpakan napas hangatnya ke wajah Hinata. Membuat si gadis salah tingkah, dan semakin merasa malu. Sumpah. Baru pertama kali ada seseorang pria yang melakukan hal seintim ini pada Hinata.

"A-aku tidak menyukaimu." Bibir bawah di gigit dengan keras. Sebelah tangan Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi nihil. Si surai raven enggan melepaskan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Membuat Hinata terdiam akibat sentuhan yang menyengat hatinya. Ini benar-benar salah. Jika Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini, hati Hinata akan berkhianat.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan sedikitpun. Jadi kau harus menikah denganku." Ucapan final. Penuh dengan nada perintah yang tersirat. Hingga Hinata hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala refleks. Seolah terkena _genjutsu_ dari Sasuke.

"Kita temui ayahmu." Lengan Sasuke beralih. Kini pemuda itu menggenggam jemari Hinata. Menarik gadis itu menuju mansion Hyuuga yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan.

"S-sasuke-san, tunggu dulu!" Hinata menaikan sedikit suara beberapa oktaf. Tangannya bergerak menyentak tangan Sasuke. Hingga tautan jemari itu terlepas begitu saja.

"Kau menolakku?" Suara Sasuke terkesan dingin dan penuh dengan nada ancaman. Membuat Hinata lebih memilih menundukkan wajah karena takut.

Demi _Kami-sama_ yang menguasai dunia! Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tidak waras! Bagaimana mungkin jika pria itu berniat melamar Hinata tanpa meminta persetujuaan sedikitpun darinya!

"Aku menolak." Dengan lugas Hinata menolak dan menatap tajam ke arah onyx yang memandangnya penuh intimidasi. Demi harga diri dan cintanya pada Naruto, Hinata harus berani melawan Sasuke- si pria terkuat di dunia setelah sang pujaan hati.

"Kenapa?" Tatapan tajam semakin mengarah untuk Hinata. Membuat si surai indigo menelan saliva takut. Ia benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang lihai dalam sebuah penolakan.

"A-aku tidak mencintaimu." Alasan klise namun berisi fakta Hinata berikan. Hingga membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku. Cukup aku saja yang mencintaimu, Hyuuga." Sasuke berujar dengan tatapan mata serius. Membuat Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mendengar pernyataan sepihak seperti itu.

"Tidak Sasuke-san. Aku tidak bisa."

"Percuma menolakku, Hyuuga. Karena Naruto tidak akan pernah melirik ke arahmu." Ucapan sarkastik namun berisi kenyataan pahit menohok kembali hati Hinata. Jujur saja, ia memang tahu jika Naruto tidak akan mungkin melirik dirinya. Sekalipun Hinata mencoba menjadi gadis modis dan mengganti pakaian kebesaran miliknya.

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena Sasuke kembali membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Aroma _mint_ menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat Hinata merasakan kenyamanan.

"Hinata, aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Tapi menikahlah denganku." Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu. Hingga Hinata tanpa sadar mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ucapan dari Sasuke. Ia sadar, Naruto memang tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaan miliknya.

"Beri aku waktu. Kau tahu? Kita sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Lagi pula, Sasuke-san sudah tidak tinggal di desa." Hinata bergumam lirih. Sekarang, ia bak gadis yang ikut terpesona dengan Sasuke.

"Baik. Tapi biarkan aku bertemu ayahmu." Hinata kembali mengangguk kecil. Sekalipun ia menolak Sasuke dengan kata-kata, pemuda itu tidak akan mudah melepaskannya begitu saja. Semua _nakama_ pernah bilang jika Sasuke adalah orang keras kepala, dan sekarang Hinata harus meyakini pernyataan itu.

"T-tapi Sasuke-san, a-aku menyukai N-naruto-kun." Suara Hinata bergetar saat mengatakannya. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong soal perasaan terpendamnnya pada Naruto bertahun-tahun. Rasa cinta itu tidak akan mudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Hm.." Sasuke berdehem kecil. Tangan pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Hinata. Hingga gadis itu mengadah ke arahnya. Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah seperti tomat, dan itu terlihat manis di mata Sasuke. Sungguh, sosok Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang berbeda dan menjadi seorang yang puitis.

"Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku, Hinata." Ucapan itu di akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah Sasuke. Senyuman yang mampu membuat jantung Hinata kembali berdebar tak tentu arah. Sekarang, Hinata takut jika hatinya akan berlabuh pada sang mantan _nuke-nin._

 _ **Saya ga tau ini lanjut atau ngga. Sejujurnya ga pede buat canon. Haha. Tapi kalo menurut kalian ini menarik, mungkin saya jg bakal tertarik buat lanjutin. Wkwk**_

 _ **Karena sejujurnya, saya sedang dalam kondisi mood yang bagus buat ngetik SasuHina. Wkwk**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Morichan**_


End file.
